Continuação de Chorando
by Ninfa
Summary: Essa é a Continuação da fic Chorando que está aqui na FictionNet


Continuação de Chorando  
  
Ela estava louca, só podia ser!  
  
Era um dia ensolarado e ela ia perder tempo com ele! Ou pior: ela ia perder tempo se humilhando para ele! Como podia ser tão idiota? "Pare, dê meia- volta e desista como disse que faria". A solução era simples...então por que, diabos, ela não concordava?  
  
"Porque eu sou uma boba apaixonada que pensa no maior inimigo de sua família 20 horas por dia!" (Nas outras 4 ela estava se agarrando com ele pela Mansão Malfoy e não conseguia pensar em nada com mais de uma sílaba).  
  
Tinha que falar com ele, afinal o erro também foi dela, não é? A culpa foi de seu grande "Gênio Weasley". Ela sempre achara esse termo exagerado, mas agora ele fazia muito sentido.  
  
Ela precisava dele, ela não vivia sem ele, ela odiava ter de admitir que nunca conseguia se separar dele, se não o encontrasse todos os dias ela enlouquecia...  
  
Uma senhora passou do seu lado e Gina a parou com a mão.  
  
- Eu sou idiota, não é? – perguntou.  
  
A mulher a olhou assustada para logo depois sair andando rápido. A ruiva andou para perto de um banco e sentou com as mãos no rosto. A carta. Era tudo culpa da maldita carta que ela tinha mandado para ele de manhã. Se quando escrevia ela soubesse que se arrependeria em tão pouco tempo... "Não vou chorar, não vou! Já fiz isso demais". Estava tão desesperada que nem pensava direito. "Devo parecer louca".  
  
Ela levantou e ajeitou o cabelo, um homem do outro lado da rua a encarava curioso. Com um sorriso amarelo, Gina continuou andando, fingindo que os momentos de loucura não tinham acontecido. Ela se sentia ridícula, estava desesperada por causa de um idiota que ela nem sabia se sentia o mesmo sentimento por ela.  
  
Com esse último pensamento ela parou. E se fosse tudo em vão? E se ele não gostasse mesmo dela? E se quando terminasse de ler a carta, ele risse? E se ele não a deixasse entrar quando ela batesse à sua porta?  
  
Será que não era melhor voltar pra casa? Não. Ela já tinha chegado até ali e não ia deixar assim. Uma vez, no seu último ano em Hogwarts, ela tinha prometido à ele que nunca iria desistir deles facilmente. Claro que quando falara isso estava pensando em sua família, mas promessa era promessa e ela iria cumprir.  
  
Se bem que ele parecia ter desistido. Não eram poucas as vezes que ela descobria um novo caso do namorado (ex-namorado) ou que ele passava dias sem vê-la porque esqueceu da sua existência. Só de pensar dava raiva! Era por isso que estava lutando? Por um amor cheio de mentiras, de enganos e traições? Era por esse amor que desde o começo era errado e difícil? Era.  
  
A rua começou a mostrar menos lojas e mais casas, todas sobrados sujos e com janelas quebradas. Gina chegou à frente da porta de uma casa amarela e respirou fundo. "É agora".  
  
Com os olhos fechados ela atravessou a porta de madeira. Assim que o fez sentiu seu corpo separar-se em milhões de pedaços. Não era uma sensação boa. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos ela viu a enorme Mansão Malfoy.  
  
"Como Draco pode gostar dessa viagem?" Ela perguntou a si mesma quando terminou de checar se seu corpo estava no lugar. A chegada à Mansão Malfoy era uma mistura da passagem da estação King's Cross com uma chave de portal e ela poderia afirmar que a junção das duas não fora uma das coisas mais confortáveis que ela já vira.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos de novo e forçou seu coração a bater no ritmo normal. Quando finalmente estava mais calma ela andou em direção aos grandes portões. Na porta, para receber os visitantes à Mansão Malfoy, existiam duas estátuas. Eram dois cavaleiros montados em seus cavalos e caso os moradores da casa não os avisassem com antecedência quem apareceria para uma visita, eles tinham o direito de queimar o intruso que insistisse.  
  
- Srta. Weasley, – um deles disse.- o que faz aqui no meio do dia?  
  
- Assuntos particulares. – ela disse. Nunca gostara daquelas estátuas porque quando fora a Mansão pela primeira vez elas não a tinham deixado entrar forçando-a a ir embora e mandar uma carta para Draco, já que era proibido aparatar no terreno.  
  
Eles a deixaram passar e Gina atravessou o jardim, batendo na grande porta que dava acesso a casa.  
  
Um elfo doméstico veio atende-la. Ela nunca saberia dizer o nome do elfo, eram tantos que ela até se confundia.  
  
- Srta. – ele falou com a vozinha esganiçada – Acho que a Srta. não vai querer ver o mestre Malfoy...  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- O Mestre está nervoso, gritando com a gente e quebrando coisas. – o elfo disse tremendo.  
  
Gina nem queria ouvir mais. Desvencilhou-se dele e subiu as escadas, lembrando-se de virar e perguntar onde Draco estava.  
  
- No escritório, Srta, no escritório.  
  
Não esperou nada e disparou para o quarto, na opinião dela, mais assustador da casa (tirando as masmorras que ela nunca conhecera). Quando estava de frente para a porta e com a mão na maçaneta Gina pode ouvir o barulho lá de dentro. Realmente Draco deveria estar muito nervoso. Ela levou um susto quando a porta tremeu e um barulho de vidro quebrando a avisou que ele tinha jogado alguma coisa na porta.  
  
Abriu.  
  
Parado no meio do cômodo ela viu Draco Malfoy como nunca vira antes.  
  
Ele estava com o rosto abaixado e respirando pesadamente. Aos seus pés milhares de cacos de vidros e livros espalhados faziam parecer que um vendaval passara por ali. Ele apertava os dedos contra a palma da mão e ela sentia que deveria estar doendo, tamanha a força com que ele fazia isso. Os cabelos loiros estavam grudados no rosto e ele suava. A varinha no bolso da capa preta, junto com uma folha de papel que ela tinha quase certeza de que sabia o que era.  
  
- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não entrarem quando eu não chamar?! – Ele gritou e se virou para a porta com o rosto cheio de raiva. – Gina? – ele olhou para ela completamente surpreso.  
  
A mulher apoiou-se no batente da porta e abriu a boca olhando o chão, as estantes e o ex-namorado no meio daquele caos.  
  
- O que... – começou a perguntar, mas ele a cortou.  
  
- Por que está aqui? Achei que tinha sido muito clara na carta. Não sou burro, sei ler. – ele disse pegando o pedaço de papel e o jogando no chão. – Veio para ver o resultado? Bom aqui está. – ele abriu os braços, como em desafio.  
  
- Não, eu... O que o faz pensar que eu faria isso?  
  
- Não sei...O que me faria pensar que um dia ia receber uma carta tão absurda quanto esta? – ele arrematou.  
  
- Não é absurda. – Finalmente ela firmou a voz e deu um passo para dentro do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Eu não disse nenhuma mentira.  
  
- Se não disse, o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
Ela foi pega de surpresa. Como dizer a ele? Como o fazer perdoa-la? Acompanhou o trajeto dele até a poltrona e não desviou o olhar, como Draco também não fez. A pergunta martelava em sua cabeça. O que estava fazendo ali? E a traía e ela não ligava, voltando correndo com o rabo entre as pernas? Que tipo de mulher ela era? "O tipo apaixonado", respondeu a si mesma. "E o meu orgulho, onde fica?".  
  
- Eu estou confusa. Por que você faz isso? Não sou suficiente para um Malfoy? Tem que ter todas as mulheres do mundo para ser feliz? – disse dando alguns passos para frente e encarando ele soltar um muxoxo e afundar mais na cadeira.  
  
- Você veio aqui pra me pedir desculpas ou pra ficar me acusando.  
  
O tom de voz tedioso dele a fez ferver de raiva. Que audácia! Então ela vinha ali querendo resolver as coisas e ele a tratava assim! Se por um momento já passara por sua cabeça pedir desculpas, essa loucura saiu de campo naquele segundo.  
  
- Eu? Se alguém tem que pedir desculpas aqui, esse alguém é você, Draco Malfoy! Quem me traiu e me enganou esse tempo todo foi você! Quem saía à noite pra se divertir com outras mulheres era você!  
  
- Também, se fosse você eu iria estranhar.  
  
- Pare de brincadeira! Acha que foi fácil pra mim, três minutos depois de desmanchar com você, vir pra cá e ouvir o que estou ouvindo?! Eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo com você, Draco! – gritou com muita, muita raiva.  
  
- Ótimo! – ele levantou e a encarou – Se acha realmente que foi perda de tempo, vá embora! Não preciso de sermões e de uma mulher que me diga que estou errado, eu mesmo já tirei essa conclusão!  
  
Ele parou e os dois ficaram em silêncio.  
  
Ela tinha ouvido certo? Draco estava assumindo um erro, ou melhor, muitos erros. Se a situação fosse outra e alguém lhe contasse isso ela iria rir, mas não, ele estava fazendo exatamente o que ela pensou nunca ver um Malfoy fazer. Ele estava pedindo desculpas, não as melhores desculpas que ela já ouvira na vida, mas era um avanço.  
  
- Não adianta, – ele quebrou o silêncio – eu não vou pedir desculpas. Um Malfoy não se humilha tanto assim. – ele desviou dela e andou pelo quarto, indo até uma das estantes e mexendo nos livros como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.  
  
- Estou ouvindo direito? Malfoy pedindo desculpas? – ela perguntou em deboche.  
  
- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não foram descul... – ele começou a reclamar e virou-se pra ela. Parou no meio porque Gina já tinha as duas mãos na barriga e ria abertamente dele – O que você está fazendo?  
  
Ela tentou se recompor, mas quando o olhou voltou a rir ainda mais.  
  
- Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso. – foi pega por uma nova onda de riso – Se o Rony ficar sabendo ele nunca vai se perdoar por não ter visto... Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas.  
  
Draco emburrou como uma criança mimada e atravessou o quarto com os braços cruzados, parando na frente dela. Quando Gina pareceu parar de rir ela levantou e o encarou. Ele parecia muito irritado.  
  
Ela abriu um sorriso.  
  
Enquanto vinha para a Mansão ela nunca tinha pensado que seria tão... tão fácil. Achou que eles iriam gritar, brigar e lançar maldições um no outro antes de se reconciliarem, se é que havia alguma chance disso acontecer.  
  
- Você é um idiota orgulhoso. – ele emburrou mais ainda. – Sabe, sempre gostei de garotos idiotas. – e o abraçou.  
  
Ele no começo ficou tenso, como se estivesse se decidindo entre aceitar ou não o gesto de afeto. No final ela o sentiu passar os braços em volta dela. Ficaram poucos segundos assim até que Gina se lembrou que tinha que ir ao Ministério, essa discussão tinha tomado toda a sua manhã e ela tinha de trabalhar.  
  
Separando-se do abraço ela murmurou baixinho:  
  
- Tenho que ir. Nos vemos hoje à noite.  
  
- Não posso hoje. – ela olhou feio – Não é o que está pensando. Umas coisas pra resolver.  
  
Quando saíram do escritório ele a acompanhou até o portal. Passaram pelos elfos domésticos que arrumavam a sala e eles sorriram abertamente e Gina piscou o olho para o elfo que tinha aberto a porta para ela.  
  
Quando atravessaram o portão e já estavam em frente da porta que dava acesso ao Beco Diagonal, Gina beijou Draco de leve.  
  
- Eu também estava errada, não podia ter escrito aquelas coisas sem me acalmar. Me desculpa? – perguntou.  
  
- Dessa vez eu deixo passar, mas que não se repita. – ele brincou.  
  
Quando ia atravessar a porta ela se virou para ele. Será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Draco Malfoy não era o príncipe encantado com quem ela sonhava desde pequena. "Não. Ele não é o príncipe encantado com quem todas as garotas queriam casar, ele é só meu, o meu príncipe". E daí que sua família não gostasse dele? E daí que brigassem com a mesma regularidade com que se viam? E daí que ele fosse rabugento, imaturo e orgulhoso? Se esses fatos atrapalhassem, ela nem tinha começado com ele.  
  
Voltou a encarar a porta e sorriu para si mesma. Estava quase a atravessando quando Draco a chamou.  
  
Ela se virou e ele arremessou uma caixinha pequena, que Gina pegou antes de desaparecer no portal.  
  
Só se sentiu bem quando os dois pés estavam presos ao chão. Que maneira chata de viajar! Tirou o pó das vestes e fez uma anotação mental: convencer o namorado a mudar a entrada da Mansão. Se continuasse assim ela ia se negar a encontra-lo na casa.  
  
Suas mãos se fecharam mais em volta da caixinha que ainda estava ali. Gina a abriu curiosa. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela corrigiu a anotação mental: convencer o noivo a mudar a entrada da Mansão. 


End file.
